Kaiba's Honor
by justhom
Summary: i was talking to a friend of mine about yugioh and tiger & bunny and he tells me that that fire emblem  the gay superhero of T&B  and seto kaiba have the same japanese voice actors and after hearing that i wrote this fic about how kaiba would react. enjoy


Kaiba Corp HQ, Domino City, Japan 8:30 PM

(Kaiba walks into Executive lounge, sits on couch, and turns on tv) kaiba: hmm i wonder whats on? (flips through channels)

TV: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Kaiba: No (changes channel)

TV: One day im gonna become Hokage. Believe it!

Kaiba: No (changes channel)

TV: And now our feature presentation. Dragon Ball Evolution

Kaiba: Oh dear God NO! (changes channel)

Kaiba: i cant friggin believe it (changes channel) , ive got every channel on the damn planet (changes channel), and yet there is nothing good on (changes channel) Nothing! how in the hell is it even possible (changes channel) that with all these channels (changes channel) i cant find (changes channel) a single thing (changes channel) worth watching (changes channel). hmm this looks interesting (watches opening to Tiger & Bunny)

Kaiba: oh this looks good (watches opening)

Kaiba: the show looks cool but that fire emblem character is so friggin fruity (watches episode) (hears fire emblem speak)

Kaiba: wtf, how dare they make that dennis rodman knock off sound just like me. i run one of the biggest companies in the world. i am known far and wide for my ruthless dueling style and they mock me by having some lil flamer impersonate me. how dare they. well ill show them. Mokuba!

Mokuba: yes Seto.

Kaiba: get my jet ready and dueling deck ready. i need to have a word with whoever is behind this show (shows up at the studio) receptionist: welcome sir.

Kaiba: im here to see whoever is behind Tiger and Bunny.

Receptionist: im sorry hes in a meeting and asked not to be disturbed.

Kaiba: well i guess ill just wait for his meeting to end

(walks over to office door) (kicks it open)

Kaiba: i'll just wait in here. oh im sorry. were u not done with ur meeting?

Studio Exec: ladies and gentlemen that will be all for today, we will continue these negotiations tommorrow at 9am

(everyone else leaves)

Studio Exec: as for you, what seems to be the problem

Kaiba: you know damn well what it is. how dare u make a mockery of me by having some flaming lil bitch running around on your show sounding like me and dressing in female versions of my clothes? i am Seto fucking Kaiba! i could snap my fingers and have bitches lined up from here to duelist kingdom at my beck and call. i am not gay.

Studio Exec: Mr. Kaiba, i assure u that we in no way, shape or form tried to imply...

Kaiba: I AM NOT GAY!

AND NOW TO RESTORE MY HONOR I CHALLANGE U TO A DUEL AND IF I WIN U REMOVE THAT INSULT TO THE KAIBA NAME FROM THAT SHOW ONCE AND FOR ALL AND GO ON TV AND TELL THE WORLD OF MY MANLINESS!

But, if somehow u manage to actually beat me , (says under breath) yeah, like that will happen, i will personally endorse that lil fire bitch on ur show. ill put him in his own a kaiba corp commercial. Heck ill even have Pegasus over aT Industrial Illusions create for him his own set of Duel Monsters cards.

Studio Exec: so ur telling me that to restore ur honor, u need to beat me in a childrens card game.

Kaiba: Yep

Studio Exec: and that if u lose to me ull be fire emblems corporate sponser

Kaiba: That is correct.

Studio Exec: well then i accept ur terms

(hits intercom)

Studio Exec: Ms. Tsuki

Receptionist: yes sir?

Studio Exec: get me my dueling deck.

Rececptionist: yes sir

(hands exec his deck)

Receptionist: will there be anything else sir?

Studio Exec: that will be all, Ms. Tsuki

Kaiba: now its time for u to find out what happens to those that attempt to make a fool of Seto Kaiba. Your about to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter by the world's most powerful duelist. U should feel honored.

(both players shuffle their decks and draw)

Kaiba: Well, any last words before I do to u and ur pathetic deck what u tried to do to my reputation?

Studio exec: Yeah. Your company's logo is gonna look great on Fire Emblem's armor.

(scene fades to black)

one week later

Mokuba is watching tv and sees a commercial for the new set of Fire Emblem duel monster cards.

Kaiba walks in the room

Mokuba stares at him with a smug look on his face

Mokuba: so, u restored honor to the kaiba name, huh?

(points to commercial)

Kaiba: shut up, Mokuba!


End file.
